The Contractor will demonstrate the feasibility of an automatic filtering scheme to extract recognizable evoked potentials from on-going electroencephalographic activity obtained during clinical assessment and intra-operative monitoring. The Contractor shall validate the Canonical Variate Analysis (CVA) signal enhancement method by 1) demonstrating fully automatic signal processing and extraction of single evoked potentials; 2) demonstrating recognizability of the extracted signal evoked potentials or averages obtained from only a few trials; 3) demonstrating efficiency of the signal extraction technique compared with ensemble averaging; 4) determining and evaluating the practicality of a "real-time" implementation of the signal enhancement technique under study using currently available microcomputers, and 5) evaluating the use of the method on typical data acquired during clinical assessment and intra-operative monitoring.